Mason City, Iowa
|subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Cerro Gordo |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 72.78 |area_land_km2 = 72.03 |area_water_km2 = 0.75 |area_total_sq_mi = 28.10 |area_land_sq_mi = 27.81 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.29 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 27823 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 28079 |population_rank =16th in Iowa |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = −6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = −5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 344 |elevation_ft = 1129 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43 |latm = 8 |lats = 55 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 12 |longs = 7 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 50401, 50402, 50467 |area_code = 641 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 19-50160 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0458840 |website = |footnotes = }} Mason City is a city in and the county seat of Cerro Gordo County, Iowa, United States. The population was 28,079 in the 2010 census, a decline from 29,172 in the 2000 census. The Mason City Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Cerro Gordo and Worth counties. History The region around what would later be first called Shibboleth was a summer home to the Sioux and Winnebago natives. The town of Shibboleth was settled in 1853 by John Long, Joseph Hewitt and George Brentner where the waters of the Winnebago River and Calmus Creek come together. The town changed names several times, from Shibboleth, to Masonic Grove, to Masonville, and finally to what it is known today as Mason City. It is commonly referred to as the 'River City', as the city grew up centered on the Winnebago River. In 1854, John McMillin opened the first store and Dr. Silas Card opened the first medical practice in the area. The first schoolhouse was established in a log cabin by Lizzie Thompson in 1856. In 1857, the United States Post Office Department started service to the town. Mason City was named as the county seat in 1858. Musical heritage Mason City, above all else, is known for its outstanding musical heritage, consistently producing successful performers and educators. Mason City's "favorite son" Meredith Willson grew up in Mason City, having played in the Mason City Symphonic Band as a student at Mason City High School. Willson's crowning achievement was the famous musical The Music Man; many of the characters in it were taken from people Willson knew from his childhood in Mason City. The show first opened on Broadway in 1957 and became a hit, with a three-year run at the Majestic Theatre, followed by an additional 1,375 performances at the Broadway Theatre. The Music Man garnered many awards, including 9 Tony Awards in 1957. Geography Mason City's longitude and latitude coordinates in decimal form are 43.148747, −93.201916. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 28,079 people, 12,366 households, and 7,210 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 13,352 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 93.8% White, 1.8% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.9% Asian, 1.3% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.1% of the population. There were 12,366 households of which 26.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.2% were married couples living together, 10.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 41.7% were non-families. 35.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.20 and the average family size was 2.83. The median age in the city was 40.9 years. 21.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.1% were from 25 to 44; 28.2% were from 45 to 64; and 17.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.2% male and 51.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 29,172 people, 12,368 households, and 7,507 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,131.3 people per square mile (436.7/km2). There were 13,029 housing units at an average density of 505.3 per square mile (195.1/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 95.40% White, 1.17% African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.77% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.07% from other races, and 1.40% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.45% of the population. There were 12,368 households out of which 28.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.3% were non-families. 33.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.90. Age spread: 23.6% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 26.7% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 17.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 90.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,852, and the median income for a family was $45,160. Males had a median income of $32,451 versus $21,756 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,899. About 7.2% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.9% of those under age 18 and 10.1% of those age 65 or over. Economy Mason City has a very diverse employment base covering multiple sectors of the economy including Manufacturing, Health, Financial Services, Technology and Education, with no one sector or employer dominating the market. The largest employer is Mercy Medical Center-North Iowa. Other major industry includes door manufacturer Curries/Graham Company, Woodhardbor Cabinetry Manufacturers, Principal Financial, Cargill Kitchen Solutions and the Kraft Foods plant that produces the nation's entire supply of refrigerated ready-to-eat Jell-O pudding snacks. Mason City is also a major production center for Portland Cement. In November 2007, Reyes Holding / Martin-Brower opened a distribution facility serving McDonald in 5 states. http://www.martin-brower.com/ Arts and culture Events and festivals In late May or early June Mason City holds an annual celebration of its musical heritage called The North Iowa Band Festival. Bands from across the midwest compete during the parade to be named the best band. The home band, Mason City High School Marching Band, does not compete but does perform in the parade. Landmarks ]] ;Architecture and the Prairie School Mason City is widely known for its collection of Prairie School architecture, the largest concentration of any city in Iowa. At least 32 houses and one commercial building were built in the Prairie Style between 1908 and 1922, 17 of which are listed on the National Register of Historic Places and eight more are contributing properties to a historic district. The first two Prairie structures, the Dr. G.C. Stockman House (1908) and the Park Inn Hotel and City National Bank Buildings (1909–1910) were both designed by Frank Lloyd Wright. The hotel and bank, a mixed-use development at the corner of State and Federal Avenues, was the first to be commissioned by local attorneys James E. E. Markley and James E. Blythe. Within a year, Wright was hired to design the Stockman House by Markley's neighbor. ]] Both the Park Inn Hotel and Stockman House suffered from neglect and unsympathetic alterations before they were saved by community organizations. In 1989, the Stockman House was moved four blocks to prevent its demolition; it was subsequently restored and opened to the public by the River City Society for Historic Preservation. Likewise, Wright on the Park, Inc. began restoration on the Park Inn Hotel in 2005 and the former City National Bank building in 2007. The organization will reopen both buildings as a boutique hotel in August 2011. The Park Inn Hotel is last remaining of the few hotels that Wright completed during his career and is considered a prototype for Wright's Imperial Hotel. The Rock Glen and Rock Crest National Historic district is a small enclave of single-family homes situated along the banks of Willow Creek five blocks east of downtown. It is the largest collection of prairie style homes in a natural setting in the world. It features both Prairie School and Usonian design. Five of these houses were designed by Walter Burley Griffin and Marion Mahony Griffin, two by Francis Barry Byrne, and others by William Drummond, Einar Broaten, and Curtis Besinger. In addition to Prairie Style architecture, Mason City is home to extensive Victorian, Craftsman, and Bungalow style homes, as well as historic commercial structures dates from between 1892 and 1940, including the Brick and Tile Building at the intersection of State and Delaware Streets. The Mason City Public Library was designed by Chicago architects Holabird and Root in 1939. The Len Jus Building on North Federal Avenue has an extremely rare sheet-metal facade, it had been placed on the Iowa Historic Preservation Alliance's Most Endangered list because of its poor repair and indifferent ownership,Cedar Rapids Gazette, Cedar Rapids historic buildings make 'most endangered' list: http://www.gazetteonline.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20090124/NEWS/701249934/1002/NEWSIowa’s Most Endangered Properties, http://www.iowapreservation.org/endangered.php but is now being rehabilitated by the new owner. Sports Mason City has some history of minor league sports teams despite its relatively small size. The North Iowa Bulls hockey team will begin play in Mason City during the 2011–2012 NA3HL season.Junior hockey – The Bulls – coming to Mason City The North Iowa Outlaws junior hockey team began play in the North American Hockey League in 2005. They were in Mason City until 2010, when they relocated to Onalaska, Wisconsin to become the Coulee Region Chill. The former North Iowa Huskies played in the United States Hockey League until 1999. The Mason City Bats of the short-lived Great Central League played baseball here in 1994. College Football Hall of Fame coach Barry Alvarez led Mason City High School to the 1978 Class 4A state football championship with a 15–13 victory over Dubuque Hempstead. River City Rugby Football Club was established in Mason City in 1972. The Club competes in two separate two-month seasons, April and May, and September and October. The Club celebrated its 40th anniversary in June 2012. Over 250 players have played for the Club since it first began. The Club competes against teams from Iowa, Minnesota and Nebraska in the Midwest Division 3. Education The Mason City Community School District has a motto of "Quality Education in a Caring & Responsive Environment". Public schools Harding Elementary, Hoover Elementary, Jefferson Elementary, Roosevelt Elementary, Lincoln Intermediate (5–6), John Adams Middle School (7–8 ), Mason City High School, (9–12), Mason City Alternative High School, Madison Early Childhood Center, Washington Early Childhood Center Private schools Newman Catholic Elementary/Middle School, Newman Catholic High School, and North Iowa Christian School. Advanced education Mason City is home to several institutions of higher education, including the North Iowa Area Community College, a branch of Buena Vista University and Kaplan University. Media Movies and documentaries The town is featured prominently in the first episode of the 12-part documentary film How Democracy Works Now. It served as the inspiration for the fictional town of River City, Iowa in The Music Man, the musical that was composed and written by Mason City native son, Meredith Willson.http://www.iapeace.org/Mason_City.html Television * KIMT – Channel 3 CBS * KYIN - Channel 24 PBS Radio * KCMR FM 97.9 – Religious (TLC Broadcasting) * KIAI FM 93.9 – Country (Three Eagles Communications) * KGLO AM 1300 – Talk (Three Eagles Communications) * KLKK FM 103.7 – Classic Rock (North Iowa Broadcasting) * KLSS FM 106.1 – Hot AC (Three Eagles Communications) * KRIB AM 1490 – Oldies (Three Eagles Communications) * KSMA FM 98.7 – Country (North Iowa Broadcasting) * KNSM FM 91.5 – Iowa Public Radio and the (University of Northern Iowa) * KJCY FM 95.5 Christian (Kinship Radio Broadcasting) * KRNI AM 1010- simulcast of KNSM Newspapers * Globe Gazette – Daily newspaper Infrastructure Transportation The majority of the city is served by Iowa Highway 122, and U.S. Highway 65. U.S. Highway 18 now bypasses the city to the south. Interstate 35 (eight miles to the west) serves the city as well. Mason City is home to the Iowa Traction Railroad. The IATR is one of the last surviving electric interurban railroads in the U. S., and the only one that still uses electric locomotives to haul freight in regular service. Mason City also is served by the Canadian Pacific Railway and Union Pacific Railroad. The Canadian Pacific track is part of its US subsidiary the Dakota, Minnesota and Eastern Railroad ( former I&M Rail Link and Milwaukee Road trackage. The Union Pacific's track was inherited from the Chicago and North Western Transportation Company when it bought it in the 1990s. Much of the trackage is composed of the old Chicago, Rock Island and Pacific Railroad's (aka Rock Island Railroad ) While the Iowa Northern Railway does not operate in the city of Mason City, it does serve other communities in the Mason City micropolitan statistical area. The Iowa Northern has facilities in Manly, Iowa. The city also has a municipal airport, from which Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and The Big Bopper took off on the night of February 2, 1959, after a concert at the Surf Ballroom in nearby Clear Lake, Iowa, only to crash their plane in a historic event later referred to as the Day the Music Died. Notable people *Bil Baird, puppeteer *Tanna Frederick, actress and ocean conservationist *Walter Burley Griffin, architect *Jodi Huisentruit, anchorwoman and missing person *Jack Jenney, jazz musician *Timothy Lannon (born 1951), Creighton University President *Tim Laudner, Major League Baseball catcher *Joe Lillard, NFL running back *Nicholas Lindsey, murderer of police officer David Crawford *Hanford MacNider (1889–1968), Ambassador to Canada, Brigadier-General in the US Army *James J. Montague (1873–1941), journalist and poet *Jack Rule, Jr., professional golfer *Scott Sandage (born 1964), historian and author *Frank Secory, MLB left fielder *Ralph Senensky, television director and writer *Meredith Willson, composer and playwright Sister city Mason City, Iowa, and Montegrotto Terme, Italy, created a Sister City relationship in the spring of 2005. This relationship creates a bridge between the two cities that citizens can use to build new and lasting friendships and relationships. See also * MacNider Art Museum * Collaborative Summer Library Program References External links *Mason City Iowa The original River City Portal style website including city government. *Mason City Chamber of Commerce *Mason City Community School District *Mason City Public Library website *Visit Mason City Visitor information for Mason City and surrounding area. *Wright in Iowa *KRIB News/Sports website *City Data Comprehensive Statistical Data and more about Mason City * Category:Mason City, Iowa Category:Cities in Cerro Gordo County, Iowa Category:Cities in Iowa Category:Mason City, Iowa micropolitan area Category:County seats in Iowa